


Pink Lotus

by GonFreecss



Series: Rangshi advent calendar 2020 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Women, F/F, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Kyoshi tells Koko a good night story.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: Rangshi advent calendar 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037061
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Pink Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I want to post a new story every day.   
> School: Hahahaha. No. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I was busy :( 
> 
> Also, this can be read as a second part of See You soon.

"Koko, are you ready to sleep?". Kyoshi asked when she entered the room of her daughter. Koko was already in bed when she was not sleeping. 

"Mom, I miss mother." 

Kyoshi hugged her daughter. "It is okay Ko, I miss her too and I know that she thinks about you every single day."

Koko smiled at the words of her mom. "I can´t sleep. Can you stay with me?". 

"I have an idea. I am gonna tell you a story. "

Koko face was one of pure joy. "Yes, please mommy.! I want to hear again the story of the Kyoshi Warriors". 

Kyoshi laughed. "I have a better idea. I am gonna tell you the story of another group of amazing women". Koko was sitting quiet, it was obvious that she has her attention. " Long time ago, existed an avatar, she was from the most powerful that ever existed and she was so gentle and brave, her name was Yangchen. She had a lot of difficulties because she was a woman and she knew that it was not a one single person problem. Around the four nations the people thought that women and girls could only aspire to heal, cook and raise children. Yangchen created an order called the Pink Lotus. The members of the Pink Lotus would travel around the nations and teach women different habilities . They believed that the knowledge should be easy to have. The society still exist and the womens there are warriors, spy, healers, teachers and so much else."

"Mom, can I be a Kyoshi Warrior an be Pink Lotus at the same time?". 

"Of course you can. Now, are you ready to sleep?". 

"Yes". 

When Kyoshi was leaving the room, Koko asked "Are you and mother in the Pink Lotus?". 

Kyoshi wink "and your aunt Kirima and your Grandma".

When Kyoshi was outside, she heard Koko whisper "Women are so great". 

"Yes, Koko. They are". 

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you like it leave kudos/ comments/ bookmarks.


End file.
